


【光亮】电车之狼剧本

by Hikaakiggyx



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaakiggyx/pseuds/Hikaakiggyx
Summary: 预警：电车痴汉里番剧情，心理暗示、Dirty Talk有！骚话劳模光有！总之是篇爽文爽就完事了。其实是辆很带感的甜车？甚至我一开始都想不好标题......真是的车要什么名字啊[笑哭]





	【光亮】电车之狼剧本

塔矢很紧张。

他自从上电车之后，就感到有人贴在他的身后，湿热的鼻息喷洒在他的颈侧，激起一片敏感细小的疙瘩。

车厢内挤满了人，他又正好在角落的位置，如果是平时的话，只是这个距离他并不会感到有异常。但此时仅是隔着一段距离感受到的热源，就让他感觉到浑身像是有电流窜过的酥麻感，脑袋有点发昏。

“这位……”塔矢想要转过头去出声提醒，“请你……”

“别乱动。”

耳畔传来低沉的声音，腰间一凉，感受到了金属坚硬的质感。

“！”

塔矢心里一惊，一时顿在原地。

是刀吗？

一股恐惧感袭卷上心头，他不敢再乱动。

“真乖。”

来人似乎很满意他听话的态度，将金属物件往后收了收，轻柔地咬了咬他的耳朵，在确认他确实不敢再动作后，甚至大胆地将舌头探进深处。

“唔……请你别这样……”

敏感的耳朵被人舔弄着，塔矢浑身像是被人抽去了力气，他下意识地想向相反的方向躲开，但拥挤的人群却不允许他这么做。那人甚至在察觉了他的意图后，环上了他的腰，将他贴紧他炽热的身体，现在的他被禁锢在墙角和那人的怀抱中。

“塔矢名人。”

来人低声说出他的名字。

“我知道您心里在做什么打算……但我劝您最好还是乖乖地配合我，彼此我们都舒服了才好，毕竟我是无名之辈，名声什么的都无所谓。可是您——”

“‘塔矢名人电车上公然遭猥亵’这样的新闻标题够不够劲爆呢？”

塔矢一瞬间不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

“又或者，这样劲爆的新闻被您家那位看到了……他会有什么感受呢？我可是很期待他的表情……”

耳边传来势在必得的恶劣低笑，塔矢却瞬间被他下流的话语所激怒。

“你！”

他正想不顾一切地挣脱被抱在怀中的桎梏转身给那狂徒应有的教训，可那股带着危险气息的金属质感却再一次袭上他的腰侧，这一次还颇为挑衅地用像是刀背的那一面蹭了蹭他的肌肤，又一次成功地唤回了他的理智。

“在我面前你可没得选择，还是别做无谓的反抗了。”

有一只手掀开他单薄的衣服伸了进去，抚摸他敏感的腰侧，色情而缓慢地滑动，引起肌肤一阵敏感酥痒的颤栗。

塔矢被这大胆的举动吓得一瞬间僵硬。

那只手一路向上，最后直接捏住他的茱萸，两只手指恶意地揉搓，使那小小的一颗在挑弄下不情不愿地慢慢变硬。

“唔……不……放手……请你别这样！”

塔矢先前积攒起的力气在惊吓和快感的侵蚀下消散了。他颤抖着向前瑟缩，用手敲了敲车厢墙壁试图引起其他人的注意。

“哦，还真是意外的顽固呢？可惜不会有人听到的。”

那几声微弱的敲击声很快就被众人聊天和电车行驶的声音掩盖过去，那人又把他向后拉进怀里。恐怕在别人看来他们就是一对亲密的爱侣，可事实却恰好无情地相反，这是单方面的胁迫。

“放弃吧，塔矢名人，我想你不会想因为这种事成为棋周刊头条的。”

那人笃定他无处可逃，更加放肆地抓住他轻微挣扎的破绽用一条腿卡进他两腿的缝隙间，然后另一只手收起金属物件向下摸向他的下体，几下解开他皮带的几个环扣，手就直接伸进他的裤子里。

！！

塔矢感到自己的下体被人握在手中，敏感的部位被肆意揉搓着，强烈的羞耻和快感升腾起来。身体诚实地背叛了主人的意愿，即使再不情愿也感受到了生理的愉悦。

整个身体的主动权现在已然掌握在了身后人的手里，那只手颇有技巧地滑动他的柱身，在触碰到顶端时用指甲顶弄着那个脆弱的小孔，有时候还威胁性地紧捏一下，警告他不要试图耍其他花样。

那人亲吻着他的脖颈和耳垂，玩弄他的乳尖和下身。塔矢的身体也变得炽热虚软起来，眼角在不自觉间漫上了艳丽的春意，这是情动的表现。他只能用手捂住自己的嘴，制止住自己口中无意识泄出的呻吟。

“塔矢名人的身体很敏感呢？家里的那位最近没满足你吗？还真是暴殄天物呢。”

这个时候提到进藤——这人简直恶劣到了极点。

塔矢心中忿恨不已，恨不得杀了身后的男人。可身体已经在情欲的泥沼中越陷越深，再加上先前威胁的话语和那人仍藏在身上的刀具，他终究还是选择默默咽下这口气。

“这身体真是敏感得不用润滑，光是那点前列腺液就够了呢。”

裤子被往下扯了扯，有一根沾了液体的手指突然侵入进自己的内部，带来猝不及防的不适感，塔矢下意识地扭了下腰，却马上得到了深刻的教训。

“别勾引我！”

臀瓣很快挨了一掌，泛起轻微的辣辣的疼痛。体内的手指无情地勾了一下，开始在肠道内肆意探索。

“还是好好享受吧，别一副贞洁烈女惨遭强暴的样子。” 

那人在耳边低低地笑出声，第二根手指也随之侵入进来。两根手指颇有技巧地开疆拓土、强行撑开身下那张湿润的小嘴、压迫他身体的极限。

“唔……疼……”

过于强势的力道引起些微疼痛，那人立刻体贴地放轻了力度，亲吻起他的耳侧。

身下越来越湿润，原本抗拒的肠道也开始转为谄媚地挽留着手指，最终第三根手指也侵入进来，准确地按上他的敏感点。

塔矢轻颤了一下，发出一声媚人的细小呻吟，整个人彻底无力地靠在身后人的怀中。

“看来你准备好了，我的美人？”

有一个炽热的物体随之抵在了毫无抵抗力的入口立刻往里挤压进来，塔矢完全没有防备，等他在惊诧中回过神来，身体已经被进入了一个头部。

“不不……求你别……”

身体毫无抵抗之力，他只能抱着最后的希望指望身后的侵犯者能良心发现放他一马。他没能保护好自己的身体，但绝不能真的被侵犯进里面——这样他就真的背叛了进藤。

无助的恐惧感扼住他的咽喉，一向冷静自持的他第一次真实地感到惊慌失措，他低低地呜咽起来，眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落。

“哎呀？”

那人察觉到了他的眼泪，用舌头舐过他脸上的泪痕。塔矢厌恶地偏过头去。

“可别哭啊，冷傲的美人。”

那人在他耳边调笑。

“你可不知道你落泪的样子……真是让我更想狠狠蹂躏你呢。”

那人真是言出必行的绝佳典范，臀瓣立刻被一双手抓住分得更开，一股极大的力道立刻从身后向他冲来——那人真是个疯子！那根巨大的性器狠狠破开他的身体、不由分说一下侵犯到最里面。

塔矢一下子瞪大了眼睛，脸上带着泪痕，而微微张开的嘴无声地发出惊叫。

完了，一切都完了……

进藤……

对不起。

背叛恋人的愧疚感、背德感和在大庭广众之下被陌生人强行拥抱的羞耻感死死压制住了他，令他头脑昏沉几乎窒息，只能任由身后人肆意摆弄。

这是真实的噩梦。

同一节车厢内，却是截然不同的两个世界，就没有人来救救他吗？肯定有人察觉到了——这不同寻常的气氛。

可为什么？却始终没有一个人过来。有几个大叔神色复杂地用报纸遮住了自己的脸，似乎所有人都当他们只是一对行为不检点的年轻情侣。

塔矢绝望地承受着身后坚实有力的律动侵犯，整个人已经停止了思考，身体完完全全地向身后那人敞开，在反复抽插下身体涌起甜蜜罪恶的愉悦快感，甚至还隐隐有些期待下一刻大力的侵入。

这感觉好奇怪……今天是怎么了……都变得不像自己了。

身后的抽动越来越快，后穴也逐渐收拢越夹越紧。随着车厢的颠簸，欲望一下又一下地撞在他的敏感点上，带来抛上云端的极致快感。

“唔嗯……”

身前的欲望逐渐抬头，塔矢只凭着身后的侵入便即将迎来高潮。

“你真是太棒了，美人！我真是想拍个照片发给进藤本因坊好好夸夸你。他知道他老婆有这么棒吗！”

该死的！

塔矢红了眼圈。

“我会杀了你的！我一定会杀了你的！我绝对不会放过你！”

可他的狠话很快被身后的性器顶得化作一声呻吟。

“美人，你最好能这么做，可千万别放过我！我也不介意你现在就用后面的那张小嘴绞死我！”

那人随即加快了律动的速度，一只手摸出他口袋里的手机打开。

“哦？锁屏是进藤本因坊？还真是恩爱呢？看镜头？”

那人打开摄像机前置镜头。

“不要！拿开！”

“不听话啊？那只能我来帮你了。”

一只手捏住他的下巴，把他带着泪痕和春意的脸强硬地扭向镜头。

“别这么难看，搞得我好像哪里没把你伺候周到似的，明明你也有爽到啊。”

唔……不……

塔矢被强迫着看向镜头，却发现了关键的破绽。

？！

不对！

身后那张带着黑色鸭舌帽、用衣领把自己捂得严严实实的脸上，在额头的位置却隐隐显露出金色的发丝。

那人是黑发的，却有金色的刘海……

真该死的！

塔矢心下了然，全天下不会有第二个人有这么奇特的发色还兼具敢玩这种“电车痴汉”游戏的惊人胆量。

“进藤光！”

塔矢猛地夹紧了后穴，让进藤发出了“嘶”的一声吸气声。

“你别给我装！信不信我现在就绞死你！”

“啊啦？看来被发现了！”

进藤笑着拉下衣领，“我老婆真是又棒又聪明！”

“你闭嘴！唔！”

身下的力度却丝毫不减，重重地挺入又抽出。

“不过游戏还没结束呢，陪我做到最后吧，美人？”

又恢复了那个低沉陌生的音色。

进藤扶着塔矢的腰，他的动作越来越迅猛，最终一股热流喷射进恋人的体内后，他抽出了自己的欲望，带出一丝淫靡的银丝。

“进藤！你下次要玩这种奇怪的play麻烦和我说一声，我简直要被你吓死了！”

进藤扶住塔矢无力的身体，替他简单地擦干净身体后穿上衣服。

“是是是，亲爱的！下次一定如实报备！不过这次你可真棒！进藤本因坊也已经知道他老婆棒得不行了！”

“你整天不正经的！”

塔矢抬手给了进藤一个爆栗。

“说吧，晚上怎么补偿我？”

“呃……不然让你在上面试试？喂喂别这种‘感觉我很不靠谱’的眼神好吗，我可是做了很大心理建设和牺牲的！”

“你又不正经了！”

塔矢很不客气地又赏了进藤一个爆栗。

“啊啊啊回去我一定当牛做马，悉听尊便，老婆最大！快棋一色棋盲棋各种棋谱什么随叫随到，下多久聊多久都行！”

“就一个晚上？怎么感觉我还是亏了呢？”

塔矢假意不满地对进藤说。

“谁说只是一个晚上了？”

进藤吻上自家恋人的唇。

“明明是一辈子。”

END.


End file.
